The Animals Within
by ProngsPotter22
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are trying to find out what their animagus forms are so they can help Remus Lupin on the full moon. However, this is the golden trio. You just know something is going to happen.


_**The Animals Within**_

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N – This is a one-shot about what I think Harry, Hermione and Ron's animagus forms will be but with a twist. First off though you need to know that this is slight bit AU. Here are the changes.**

**Harry is a lot more like his dad then he is in the books.**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione are the second generation of Marauders**

**Harry is a lot more confident.**

**In the story though Harry doesn't have a magical form. I don't have anything against people who do think he should but I just don't like those stories. I just don't see Harry Potter as a phoenix or basilisk. He isn't a snake either. He is a Gryffindor after all. I just don't like the idea of Harry being a snake.**

**Anyways, lets get to the story then.**

…

Harry, Hermione and Ron crept down the deserted halls of Hogwarts to an empty potions lab in the dungeons. This was the third night in a row the trio of pranksters had been to said classroom. Thanks to Harry's invisibility cloak they had managed to avoid Argus Filtch, the caretaker, and his creepy cat.

Entering the classroom the trio stopped and took in their surroundings. The classroom looked fairly similar to Snape's potions room, just with a thin layer of dust covering everything except a simmering cauldron in the corner.

Hermione walked over to said cauldron and took out a large, ancient looking book and set it on the table next to her. Upon opening the book she glanced at the potion in the cauldron, which was a dark green colour, and back at the book. The title read 'Advanced Transfiguration Potions'.

Harry and Ron crossed the room and sat down on two of the desks, tiny puffs of dust rising as they sat. Harry smiled as he remembered why they were becoming animagus in the first place.

Hermione had been wondering why Professor Lupin was missing classes so much. It didn't take the bright; young witch long to figure out what was happening with their favourite teacher. Upon discovering Lupin's secret Harry had decided to help. After all, he owed Remus Lupin a lot. Harry hated to think where he would be if he hadn't been taught the Patronus Charm. Well, there was that reason. The other was Harry kept thinking about all the pranks he could pull in an animagus form.

"I think its almost done" Hermione remarked, effectively breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry grinned "Awesome!"

Ron jumped off the table and raced over to look, accidentally stamping on Harry's foot. Harry yelled in shock and shoved Ron from behind. Ron bumped into the table with the cauldron and animaugs book. Ron turned back and ran after Harry, the two boys playing a game of tag. Unknown to the three 13-year-old wizards, the book had been knocked in the process and turned a couple of pages to another potion.

"Boys, stop it. The animagus potion is a really complex potion. If your not careful it could very easily become defective or change altogether. In other words, it could become extremely dangerous. Go play somewhere else." Hermione ranted. Ron and Harry stopped chasing each other, mumbled an apology and sat back down.

Turning back, unaware of the book laying open on a new page, Hermione started adding the last ingredients.

After five painstaking minutes, Harry and Ron sprung to their feet the moment Hermione called "Finished"

The three teens crowded around the now sky blue potion with silver and gold swirls. The potion gave off a refreshing forest smell. Harry and Ron grinned.

"Good job Hermione" they complemented simultaneously.

Creepy, Hermione thought. "Who first?" She asked aloud.

"ME!" Harry shouted. Their were to reason for this. One, Harry was finding it almost impossible to wait any longer. The suspense was killing him. Two, this was his idea. Three, if the potion was faulty then he wanted to be the one to take it. Not Hermione or Ron. He didn't want them to get hurt for his idea. Heck, he wouldn't have told them at all if he could have made the potion. As it was, the animagus was extremely difficult and way beyond third year level.

"Awwwww…..I wanted to go first!" Ron complained as Hermione handed Harry a goblet of the unusual potion.

"Don't be such a child Ronald" Hermione scolded before turning to Harry. "Okay, all you do is drink the potion and you should go into a trance like state. Your form will come to you, if you have one. Memorize it and then the trance will break. I will fill you in on the next steps once we have all taken the potion. You should be in the trance for about an hour. Got it?"

"Yes mum" Harry mocked.

"I'm serious Harry!"

"Okay, okay. I get it" Harry said. Raising the goblet Harry grinned at his friends. "Wish me luck!"

With that Harry downed the potion and collapsed.

"HARRY!" Hermione and Ron screamed.

"This isn't supposed to happen" Hermione panicked, rushing to her friends side.

"Maybe you made it wrong?" Ron said. He grabbed Harry under the arms and hauled him onto a couch in the corner of the old lab.

"Oh on!" Hermione moaned when she noticed the page the potions book had been on. "I added the wrong ingredients" She sat down and started making a list of the ingredients in the potion.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked after checking that Harry's pulse was steady. He seemed okay, just knocked out.

"Writing the potion ingredients down."

"Yeah, I guessed so much. Why though?"

"We need to get him to Madam Pomfrey. She will probably want to know what was in the potion."

"Hermione, he seems okay. How about we just wait and see what happens."

"Ron!" Hermione shouted. "Harry could be in a lot of danger. We don't know what the potion did."

"Hermione, just think for a minute. We were trying to become animagus, illegally! We will be in a lot of trouble if anyone found out. Besides, he seems okay. Just give it an hour or two and see what happens, yeah?"

Hermione grudgingly sat down. Ron had a point. Who knows what the ministry would do if they found out.

"Okay, but then we take him to the hospital wing."

….

Harry was falling, falling in endless darkness. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling but it was rather boring. He didn't know how long he stayed like that. It could have been a couple seconds or maybe a few days. It was hard to tell. Finally he hit solid ground.

Looking around, Harry saw he was in a forest. It was snowing lightly and the forest floor was a blanket of white. It was truly peaceful and Harry immediately felt at home. Looking around Harry noticed a few differently things.

One, he was defiantly shorter. Two, he could smell and hear stuff that he was fairly certain he couldn't have heard or smelt before. Three, he had a strange urge to run. So he did.

Harry didn't know how long he had been running through the forest for. All he knew was it felt great and he didn't eel the slightest bit tired. Eventually the trees thinned out til he was at the edge of a frozen lake. Looking down into a little hole in the ice Harry jumped, yelping in surprise.

Staring back at him was the face of a wolf. It had medium length silver fur with a white muzzle and chest. Ice blue eyes stared at him and on top of his forehead was a grey lightning bolt. Only just visible to those who look for it. Harry blinked and stepped back. Getting a better look at his whole body. His fur was mostly silver with a white scruff, belly, paws and tail-tip. Harry gave a wolfy grin before howling at the top of his lungs, only just noticing the full moon shinning in the sky.

'Awesome, I'm a wolf' he thought. 'Okay, so now what?' Glancing back at the hole in the ice Harry remembered what Hermione said. 'Oh right, memorize your form'

Harry sat down and stared at his reflection until it was engraved in his memory. 'Now what?' He stood up and was about to walk back to the forest when the scene shifted and a new one took place. Opening his eyes Harry saw that he was in another forest, this time in spring. Glancing around Harry realised he was taller then before but still on all fours. 'Okay, what now?'

Taking in his surroundings Harry saw a clump of bushes rustle before a heard of deer burst through, charging in his direction. Diving to the side with ease Harry watched the deer gallop past. 'What's got into them?'

Harry turned to follow when a click sounded behind him. Suddenly feeling wary Harry turned to see a hunter behind him with a gun, aimed at him! Harry saw his reflection on the shiny metal of the muggle weapon. Black fur and emerald green eyes glanced right back at him. Tall antlers gleamed in the sunlight. 'A stag! Just like dad!' Harry felt extremely happy about this. Ignoring the fact that he was in quite a bit of trouble right now. Then the scene changed.

Occurrences like thus happened quite a few times until Harry saw all his forms. An astounding 9 forms to be exact. After the wolf and stag he saw a lion, cat, dog ( husky to be exact ), owl, fox, African Hunting Dog and coyote.

Then everything went black.

…

Hermione and Ron were beginning to panic. Harry had been out for nearly three hours and still nothing had happened. They were just about to take him to the hospital wing when he awoke with a gasp.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted in relief.

"Bloody hell mate. You never gave us a heart attack. We were beginning to think you weren't going to wake up."

"How long was I out?" Harry asked.

"2 hours 45 minutes" Hermione said.

"Did you see anything?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Of course he didn't….." Hermione began but was cut off by Harry.

"Hell yeah! You have to try it! Is not just any ordinary animagus potion though. Its better!"

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see."

Ron jumped to his feet and ran to the cauldron but was stopped by Hermione.

"Ron, we can't just take an unknown potion!"

"But 'Mione. Harry took it and look. He's fine!"

"It could have side effects. We'll wait three days. If Harry is okay then we can take it. Okay?"

Harry stopped listening at this point, knowing it was going to end in an argument. Instead he slipped out of the room.

Harry knew they would ask what happened but he wasn't going to tell them. Not yet. He wanted tit to be a surprise. Instead he grabbed his invisibility cloak from his pocket and suck up to the library.

Sneaking over to the restricted section Harry looked through the books on magical transformations, trying to find a book explaining his extra 8 forms. Harry found none but eventually came across another book that caught his interest. It was called 'The Animagus Guide : The reason behind the form'.

Harry grabbed the book and went down to the lake, sitting under a tree by the water Harry opened the book and read. The introduction basically spoke of how your animagus form is based on one or more things, which were: personality, likes ( eg. flying, swimming ), physical appearance or best qualities ( eg. intelligence ).

Harry turned the page and found the index. The book was filled with every animal known to mankind. Harry turned to the page on wolves and read. Harry rad the book and found that his form suited him nicely. Wolves stood for….

Loyalty

Cunning

Generosity

Intelligence

Patience

Sociability

Friendliness

Compassionate

Communication

New ideas

Individualism

Need of variety

Learning through teaching

Predominant sense of family

Freedom of mind and body

Responsibility for self and others

Harry found the pages for his other forms and found that each suited him in one way or another. His owl form Harry thought was mostly because of his love of flying and the cat was probably because he was quite thin and swift in his movements. Harry read the others….

Lion

Self-Control

Fairness

Nobility

Strength

Courage

Patience

Peaceful unless challenged

Prideful

Charismatic

Protective

Leader

Authority

Dignity

Royalty

Dominion

Ferocity

Justice

Power

Wisdom

Stag

Strength

Stamina

Speed

Agility

Pride

Coyote

Skill

Instinct

Ingenuity

Enthusiasm

Inventiveness

Intelligence

Resourcefulness

Playfulness

Transformation

Humour

Cunning

Survival

Adaptable

See the truth in difficult situations

See the humour in the worst situations

Able to cope with the toughest things life can throw at them

Fox

Cunning

Strategy

Quick-thinking

Adaptability

Intelligence

Wisdom

Patience

Magic

Illusion

Shape-shifting

Stand out or blend in

Charismatic or mysterious

Keep peace or make mischief

Partially rooted in spirit world

High strung or exceedingly calm

African Hunting Dog

Family

Community

Positive Attitude

Friendly

Social

Compassionate

Determined

Loyal

Protective

Trusting

Succeed through Perseverance

Free with affection

Guarded with intense love

Good judge of character

Dog

Fidelity

Intuition

Loyalty

Assistance

Intelligence

Obedience

Protection

Community

Cooperation

Companionship

Friendship

Forgiveness

Love Unconditionally

Quick-Learning

Resourcefulness

Communication

Sensory Perception

Harry grinned and put the book in his bag. The others would most likely want to use it later and he doubted it would be missed anytime soon. Walking into the forest to a small clearing Harry decided to try transforming. The book said it should take a while to learn it. Closing his eyes Harry pictured his wolf form clearly then…

_Crack_

Where Harry once stood was a silver and white wolf.

'Huh? I thought it was meant to take months to learn it? Oh well, must have something to do with the potion'

Harry gave another wolfy grin.

'Time o explore!'

….

Three days later Harry suffered no side effects of what he was calling the multi-animagus form potion and he had learned to transform into all his forms. Harry used his cat and owl the most because he could blend in around Hogwarts. He still hadn't told Ron and Hermione about his forms, much to Ron's annoyance.

It was now time for the other members of the trio to take the potion. Harry watched as they both grabbed a goblet and downed the potion, collapsing onto the couch behind them. Harry watched, not able to resist the urge to change Ron's hair pink. Laughing, Harry sat back to finish his Charms essay.

…..

Hermione woke first, just less than two hours later. She was amazed to say the least. She had 6 forms, six! How was that even possible?

Standing, Hermione looked around the room for the boys. Ron was still out but where was Harry?

Hermione squealed when a silver and white Husky leaped out of the shadows, knocking her off her feet. Barks, that sounding suspiciously like laughter to Hermione, echoed around the dungeon classroom.

Hermione glanced at the Huskies forehead and noticed a small lightning shaped patch of fur.

"Harry!"

The dog changed back into Harry who proceeded to roll on the floor laughing his head off. "You….you…..should h…have seen….your…. !"

"Haha" Hermione said sarcastically. She was just about to ask him how he could already transform when a noise behind her made her spin around.

Ron had just sat up blinking in shock before jumping to his feet cheering.

"That! Was! Awesome!"

"Harry laughed before he crossed the room to his bag. Pulling out the book he handed it to Hermione.

"What's this? Where did you get it?"

"It's a book on the meaning behind animagus forms. I got it in the restricted section. Have a look. Find your animals and see what I mean. It's really interesting. Ron can go next."

"What were your….?" Ron began but Harry cut him off.

"Not yet, have a look at the book first."

Ron nodded grudgingly.

"So….how do you like your new hair colour?"

…

Hermione, ignoring Ron's shouts and Harry's laughter, opened the book and looked for her animals after reading the introduction. She had received an owl, hawk, cat, giraffe, zebra and cougar.

Finding the one on owls she read….

Wisdom

Transition

Protection

Secrets

Intelligence

Mystery

Complex

Hermione smiled and found the rest…

Hawk

Vision

Power

Energy

Rebirth

Strategy

Intensity

Attention

Protection

Teamwork

Intelligence

Concentration

Cat

Thin

Swift

Speedy

Astute

Curious

Intuitive

Secretive

Mysterious

Intelligent

Independent

Selective

Watchful

Physically adept

Psychic and sensual power

Physical and Spiritual balance

Live in a world all their own

Giraffe

Vision

Foresight

Practical

Protective

Creative thinkers

Strongly community-minded

Zebra

Capable

Confident

Stubborn

Obstinate

Argumentative

Stand out strong

Think outside the box

Appreciate personal uniqueness

Good at solving problems others can't

Look at things in novel ways

Look at opposing viewpoints in every situation

Cougar

Agility

Confident

Personal power

Capable leaders

Assertiveness

Lead through example, expertise and experience

Living life with purpose and skill

Meeting difficulties with poise and grace

Hermione stood and handed the book to Ron, officially distracting him from hexing Harry and his pink hair, which now had glitter and purple highlights. Hermione struggled not to laugh.

Ron sat down and repeated his friends' actions. He had gotten a weasel ( much to his annoyance ), badger, wolverine, cat, dog and fennec fox.

Ron read the pages o his animals.

Fennec

Playful

Light-hearted

Crafty

Easy-going

Shy

Keen mind

Good sense of humour

All-around jokester

Badger

Determination

Eagerness

Strong will

Fiercely loyal

Stand-offish

Focus

Strategy

Powerful

Tenacity

Defence

Protection

Passionate

Aggressive

Independence

Introspective

Confidence

Self-relent

Wolverine

Adaptive

Cunning

Passionate

Opinionated

Resourceful

Independent

Stand up for ones-self

Tenacious survivors

Dogged determination in pursuing life goals

Weasel

Stealth

Energy

Curiosity

Observant

Analytical

Self-assured

Serious edge

Well-grounded

Keen, sharp mind

Personal intuition

'Huh, okay so the weasel wasn't that bad' he thought. Closing the book the group of friends stood and smiled at each other. Finally Ron spoke.

"So, what were your forms Harry?"

Harry told them what his forms were, showed them and told them how to transform. Hermione eventually called Harry Nightpaws because of his main form being a wolf. Harry dubbed Ron Firepelt because of the colour of his fur and Ron called Hermione Brightfeathers because her owl had feathers and she was very smart.

A half and hour later the three new animagus walked out of the classroom. The full moon would be rising soon and they had a professor to help.

…

Remus Lupin, also known as Moony, walked sullenly down the grounds to the wamping willow. Full moons were very hard on him, even with the wolfsbane potion. The transformations in school were better because his friends James Potter aka Prongs, Peter Petigrew aka Wormtail and…..no, he wouldn't think f the traitor. Being back on Hogwarts ground only made the memories more painful.

Sighing, the defence professor walked down the tunnel under the willow and into the shrieking shack only to stop when he heard voices up ahead. 'Who in the world is in here?'

Remus turned to leave when an excited voice called him back.

"Hey, Professor Lupin! We're you going?"

Remus turned in shock to look at none other then his best friends son, Harry Potter. Remus sighed. He should have known. After all, Harry was just as much of a troublemaker as his father.

"Harry, what are you doing in here?" Remus asked, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. The moon would rise any minute now and then he would be in a lot of trouble. If something went wrong…..Fear shot through him like a bolt of lightning. He was about to turn and run when agonizing pain racked his body. Gasps from behind him forced him to turn and stare in horror. Not only was Harry there but Ron and Hermione too. Worst of all, the change was starting and he was blocking the exit.

His last conscious thoughts were 'Oh god. James. Lily. I'm so sorry!'

…..

The group of friends watched in horror as their favourite professor, and friend in Harry's case, went through the excruciating transforation. Eventually it was over and the giant wolf lay panting on the floor. Harry glanced at the others before transforming with a crack.

….

Moony lay panting on the floor, riding out the aftershock of the transformation. He was about to get up when something nudged his side. Looking up, Moony blinked and yelped in shock at the sight of the other wolf. With the potion, Remus was able to notice the lightning shaped patch of fur on the wolfs forehead. 'Harry…'

Harry nudged him again, forcing him to stand. Looking around he spotted a reddish dog and a cougar standing further away. Before Remus could even move the wolf lunged and knock him over, growling playfully. Moony growled back, batting the wolf animagus with his paws. The dog barked and joined in the game once he was certain any danger had passed. The cougar watched before she too was dragged into the game.

Nightpaws lead the way out of the shrieking shack and onto the school grounds. Moony stopped and howled at the moon. Nightpaws joined in. Firepelt barked happily and Brightfeathers watched. Firepelt soon started a game of tag and the three animagi and the werewolf ran into the forest were many more nights, full moon or not, would be spent roaming the forest.

**A/N – Well that's it. What did you think? Was it good? **

**First off, reviews would be nice. Wether it's just a simple few words or a detailed paragraph I would love to hear your opinion. Did you like their forms? If not, why? **

**Secondly, should I add another chapter on Ginny's forms? Or one for the Marauders? I mean, it would be cool to see what other forms they could have? And Lily? Well, let me know.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
